The Assignment
by LesIsWeird
Summary: 13 year old Lesley was just an average teen getting pushed around in school and neglected by family,because of her step mom. When she was assigned to do a pen pal letter, she realized it's gonna changed her life...
1. Penpal Assignment

**A/N: Hey, this is GuitarRockAngel398 and this is my first story! What a long week, for me. School started a week ago, so I was too busy. I was going to post this story 2 weeks ago, but then I went to a vacation with my mom to Mexico. It was okay and I met my dad there (I wish I didn't. see profile next week. I'm not finish) and my grandparents. We also came there to take my cousin home. IT WAS HELL WITH HER! In the airport, she won't stop whining that the security won't let her hair products into the airplane, even her Victoria's secret perfume and she's a year older than me! This week I had trouble problems like bullying, of course. Oh, yesterday was the 50****th**** anniversary of my school. 1961. So, all the school has to study the song "Birthday" by the Beatles (YAAAAAAAAAAAY!).There was a presentation about 1961-2011 about the school. It was interesting and funny, too. And then we all sang the song, but here's the thing: me, my 2 other friends and a long haired blonde dude who kind of looks like a girl and a huge John Lennon fan sang the song. Everybody refuses to sing because that song annoys them. So today I'm sick, well a little. I have a runny nose. So, I'm missing my football game. Sad. But I'm writing my first story! Enjoy my story! Hope you like it! This takes place in September. She's finishing writing.**

**Lesley's POV**

*_RINGING*_

That's the bell for my next class. Math. It's so easy. I was about to leave until Mr. Shake stopped me. He told me to sit in the front chair, where he was pointing. He wanted to talk to me.

"_Let me_ _guess? I'm in trouble? No, I'm a nerd. I never get in trouble"_, I thought.

My name is Lesley. I have dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair that goes to my waist, my nose is a bit round but kind of pointy and a bit medium, those sexy eyebrows that girls wish they have, and my lips are medium, not too big. I'm wearing a black Elton John t-shirt and jeans. Sometimes, my t-shirts are Michael Jackson, the Beatles, Elvis, and other t-shirts I'm not going to explain. Okay, back to reality

I ignored the whole conversation. The last words were,"…so this is a great opportunity. All right?"

"All right", I said as if I'm paying attention, but I wasn't.

I left the classroom to go to Geometry.

*_RINGING* _After School…

I left the building. So bad to get out of there, that hell place. I took out my IPod touch from my backpack and played the song "Many Men (Wish Death)" by 50 Cent. I wish I was dead. I look at both sides of the street, no cars so I walked. My house is a bit far from the school. My dad and stepmom are working and my older brother is at Indiana for a football thing or something and twin half sisters are staying at their aunt's house, so I'm alone, again_._

I took the keys from my pocket and unlock the door. I grab a green apple and laid down in the living room. I played "Beautiful" by Eminem. I closed my eyes, but I felt something. Something round, something with a hole in the middle. Like a CD. I took it and it was an old mix tapes that to my mom. My real mom, the mom I love so much. Few scratches, but I guess it would work. I played it and song was playing "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. My mom loved that song. I loved that song. I lie down and close my eyes. _I wish mom was alive_.

When I opened my eyes, I see sunlight. I turned on the TV and clicked on "info". 7:45! I'm going to be late!

I went upstairs to a different t-shirt. Another Elton John t-shirt and I wore the same jeans. I brushed my hair and teeth. I left home to school at speed. I ran as fast as I can to school.

The bell rang and I'm in my seat. The teacher is not there, so I took out my binder and draw. I'd drawn a lot of Beatles. So many Beatle drawings, I don't know when it's going to explode. Mr. Shake comes into the room with un-filled envelopes.

"Guys, I have an assignment for you", he smiled.

The kids moaned, but I'm drawing. I'm drawing long haired John (from 1968) with an apple in his hand and pointing at it. He said to Paul "Ringo" because in Japanese, "Ringo" means "apple" in Japanese. And Ringo Starr says "what is it, john" in the background. It's funny but I stopped to pay attention to know what the assignment is.

"You guys are writing to your pen pal", he told us. _Oh, no. not this! Anything but this!_

"I don't feel like writing to a loser" Emily said

"Emily this is for a grade. You got to do this", he said.

Emily dated so many boys from this school. I don't know how many. Like 300 or more boys. Now she's dating Dylan, the hot guy from the basketball team.

"Anyway" he went back to his sentence. "You don't know your pen pal and they don't know you. You have to write this for an hour so I can give them to the delivery man. We're the only ones with fast delivery"

No one is enjoying this assignment

He continued, "Everyone has to do this and that means you Emily". He gave her the eye but she ignored him and started drawing on the desk.

I tear off a piece of paper from my binder and started writing:

_Dear pen pal,_

_This is difficult to say, but I hate school and the crappy assignment they give us. You're probably one of those people who like school or work, but come on! Why does 8__th__ grade has to be so hard. Next year, I'm going to high school and it's going to get tough. My name is Lesley and I'm 13 years old and I like to draw and blah, blah, blah. Write back I guess_

I finished off with all of the Beatles in their black suits and laughing like good friends. Left to right are John, Paul, George, and Ringo.

I handed it to Mr. Shake and he's surprised. I guess he's glad that I'm showing work. I was having a bit problem with writing.

I went back to my seat and started doing another drawing. I did another drawing of young with black glasses John Lennon, but a spitball landed on his face. I turned around and it was Emily, Grace, Alyssa, and Emily's boyfriend Dylan. Man, I hate them so much.

*Ringing* **(Author: I'm skipping math. It's after school)**

I was out and I was about to go to home until I tripped and hurt my chin. It bleeds but I didn't cry. It was Alyssa and the girls. Everyone is laughing. I grabbed my backpack and I left school. I ran to my home to my room. Why Alyssa does have to be a bitch to me? I didn't do anything to her. But I guess she picked the biggest loser in the school and that is me. I lay on top of my bed and looking up at the ceiling. Something popped in my head. Who's going to be my pen pal? Mr. Shake was looking at my paper funny? I hope tomorrow is a better day. I hope.

*_for some reason, at school*_

I'm working on another drawing. My binder is see-through but I also draw on it, too. Yep, my binder is full of Beatle drawing. Yeah, I'm obsessed drawing the Beatles. I'm still waiting for my binder to explode someday. I was interrupted by an envelope that Mr. Shake slipped in my desk. In the back, it says "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL I SAY SO". In the front it didn't say who it is or where it's from. It just says "Pen pal"

"Class, these are your letters from your pen pal" he announced.

"Duh, we know. It says "pen pal", you moron", Alyssa told him.

"Alyssa Tornabene! Go to the office!" he yelled.

"Fine! I don't want to do this pen pal crap anyway. Come on girls" she and the other girls left. Mr. Shake is calmed down.

"Anyway, like I told you yesterday: our letters come and go faster. Lucky us. Now, you may open your letters. But for homework tonight: you have to write your pen pal back." The class moaned, except me and another smart kid, Jack.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. The handwriting is kind of familiar and it smelled like cologne. It writes:

_Dear Lesley,_

_I don't blame ye' for school. I drop out of high school to be in a band. It's a popular band, you know. But working? Oh, ho, that's hard. I love to play the guitar. When I'm in the band, I play bass guitar. Anyway, I love your drawing of me and my friends. They love it. You have talent, luv. Oh, and I'm 22 years old. The reason I'm doing this pen pal crap is because I'm tired of talking to my friends and last year, I had some issues in my life. I just needed a different person to talk to. I believe you're a pretty bird who has talent. Maybe we can hang out someday, if ye' like. Let me know._

_Love your pen pal,_

I was about to scream that the school is going to collapse. It's by…

_James Paul McCartney_

**Author's Note: Did you love it? I'll write another one by Friday. Why Friday? I'm busy doing my math homework and reading many books and Friday is when I let my problems go and focus on writing this. Let me ask you a question. If you have a Beatle as a pen pal, who would it be? And review my story, please? And next week, I'll give you a virtual chocolate brownie when I feel much better, because I'm sick. Thanks!**


	2. Tears

**A/N: Chapter 1 is created by my brother. I shouldn't trust him when it comes to writing. Anyway, Chapter 2 is up.**

*Ringing*

I was the first one to leave. I ran as fast as I can. Am I being chased? No. Did I saw someone and ran? No. Is the world under attack by aliens? NO! I got a letter from Paul! I went into my house

I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Grabbing an apple from the bowl, there's an envelope underneath it. When I opened the envelope, there's a letter. It read:

_Lesley,_

_The family and I are going to Hawaii to celebrate your step brother winning the football game. I forgot to tell your father that you got an honor roll this year. Also, I told your father that we need to get away from your "silence". Be good, or bad, whatever. I don't care._

_Your step mom,_

_Ashley_

I fucking hate my step mom! She treats me like crap. I keep wondering why my father doesn't see it! I guess love is blind or something. There's a certificate after the letter. It's my honor roll and my family is not going to be there.

I went upstairs to my room, close the door shut and sat down at my desk, open my backpack, and took out my letter and a blank sheet of paper.

"_What am I suppose to write to Paul? "I'm so obsessed with you"? That's crazy talk."_, I thought.

I got it. I started writing:

_Dear pen-Paul (get it?),_

_I'm glad that you're my pen pal. And yes, I want to be friends and hang out with you. But, how am I supposed to get there? I'm kind of broke._

I erase that sentence because I went to my parent's room. Under their bed, there's a leather green suitcase. I opened it, and it's full of money. $5,000 to be exact. I went back to my room, with the suitcase, and went back to write my letter.

_I do have a lot of money_

I finished off with all the Beatles having side part (you can look at it at my profile titled "Side Part").

Looking up with my hands on my head, thinking, "_I can't believe my family left me"_

I never cry after my mom died. It was a scary thought. I was only 5 and it was a windy October. In the car with my mom, she was driving. There's the stop sign. A drunken person was driving and didn't see the car that my mom and I were in. When it crash…I survived…but my mom…

She protected me and my dad from trouble. Now she's gone. And I need her.

I stop thinking about it. It brings back touching memories and I'll start to cry. I hold onto my Beatles pillow that my mom made for me when I was 3. It's so soft like a blanket and I kept it for so long.

"_Lesley!" my step mom yelled in her evil snake voice._

"_Y-yes?" I said. I came to the kitchen, and she was there._

"_Did you finish cleaning the floor?"_

_I looked around the floor. It looks clean. "Yes."_

_She looks around. "You missed a spot."_

"_Where?" I did clean everywhere._

_She took my hand. She sliced my hand with a knife. Bits of blood drop on the floor._

"_There!" she points where the blood is. "Start cleani-"_

_Then, the door opens and my dad was about to come into the kitchen. Ashley leans down and cleans the blood._

"_Hey honey" my dad says happily. "What happened?"_

"_Hey sweetie" she says with a sweet "mom' voice. "There's a little accident. Lesley accidently cuts her hand"._

_WHAT? I'M FUCKING 13 YEARS OLD! I don't play with knives!_

"_Lesley, wash your hand. Your mom cleans a lot and she needs rest." My dad says._

_SHE CLEANS? WHEN DID YOU SEE HER CLEAN THE KITCHEN? I went upstairs to wash the blood from my hand. I was about to go upstairs and I heard the conversation._

"_Why does she hate me? What did I ever do to her?"_

_EVERYTHING, YOU SCORPION BITCH!_

"_She's not getting used to you. Give her some time" my dad says._

_Dad, where are you? Why can't you see that I need you_

I woke up and felt something wet. My pillow is filled with tears. I signed.

_I better go to school_

**A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter is a bit longer. Sorry to take so long to wait, I was very busy.**


	3. Bullies!

**A/N: School, clubs, and football games kept me busy. I'm really sorry I didn't post. I'll try to post a bit faster. Here's chapter 3.**

While I was walking to school, I was thinking about Paul's letter. What does he mean that he had problems last year? I shook my head and continued walking.

I put on my beats audio earphones **(a/n: I got those earphones on my birthday) **and listen to "Let It Be". It was my mom's favorite song. She sang that song when I was a baby.

When I got to the school, I was about to go in. Then, Alyssa pushed me just as I was about to open the door. Emily, Grace, and Julie were behind her.

"What the fuck, Alyssa?" I yelled.

"Move out of the way, you dumbass." Alyssa said.

"Or else" Julie added.

"Or else what?" I was curious.

Alyssa takes out her pocket knife. "You don't want this."

I ran inside before she'll do it. I'm not scared, I could defeat her, but I can't.

I reach to the classroom and saw Mr. Shake reading his kindle. I place the letter in front of him and sat down at my desk in the back. He looks at me and looks down at my paper. I guess he finally saw me working. He puts my letter in an envelope then returns reading his kindle.

I look down on my desk. My desk is filled with a lot of old Beatle drawings. And people called me weird. I look to my left. I saw that same bird outside the window, he was on the branch of a tree. I waved at it, thinking, maybe it would response …but it didn't. I looked like an idiot waving at that bird that wouldn't talk or have actions like us. It spots me, staring at it, and flies a little to the edge of the branch. That bird has been follong me since a year after my mom died. It follows to and from school, which reminds me...

I grabbed my notebook and drew a quick picture of Paul with some animals like birds, a deer, bunnies, a cat, and Paul's dog (Martha) and John, who is angry at Paul:

John: Paul! Stop bringing animals to the studio!

Paul: I'm sorry! They just followed me!

The reason I draw all the time at school than home because there's nothing good to do in school than doing assignments and homework. Man, I wish school wasn't slow. Anyone wish school is a bit faster, or school should only be 2 hours, or no school?

A delivery man comes in with a box, Mr. Shake puts all our envelopes in the box and went back to his desk and reads his kindle. _I guess no work?_

Mr. Shake leans back, still reading his kindle. _Can school go any faster?_

I'm not in a good mood to draw because of what happened last night. _My life was ok and I was happy, now after my mom's accident and my dad marrying that scorpion bitch, I'm depresses_ _and being bullied. Why does dad always had to be in her side? He doesn't believe me when she hurt me._

Thinking about it, it makes me split my pencil in half, leaving me a splinter on my finger. Mr. Shake made me go to the nurse's office.

I left the classroom. I look to my left and saw Alyssa and her friends, Grace, Julie and Emily.

"Get her!" Alyssa yelled.

I ran as fast as I can before she could kill me. I run to the nearby bathroom and lock myself in one of the stalls and stand on the toilet, crouching so they won't see the top of my head. Unfortunately, they knew I was in there. Alyssa looked underneath each door to find feet. _My feet_. Julie kept kicking each door.

"Where are you, you little bitch?" Julie said.

I tried to keep my breath steady but my hand is really hurting, having my splinters drive deeper from pressing against the wall to keep me balanced. I hear the stalls next to me fling open with such force, it makes the stalls walls wobble, making me lose a bit of balance. Another stall flung, and another, and another, until...

The last door. The door that I was in. Julie was about to kick the door until Zoe, Alyssa's other friend comes. She has highlight in her hair and wearing black and gold clothing (that we're not allowed to wear, school rules).

Alyssa was pissed. "Zoe! We're in a middle of a-"

"But you gotta check this out! Justin Bieber is dating Selena Gomez!" Zoe said.

"Is she's gonna break his heart, I could kill her." Julie threatened.

"You wanna hear more news?"

"Let's go." The girls left.

I got off and went to the nurse's office. _Thank you Zoe and that announcement about stupid and lame Justin Bieber!_

I saw the school nurse, Mrs. Parker. She's wearing a white tank top and black jeans. She's wearing white nurse shoes and has short brown hair.

"Oh, no! Ye got a splinter! I know what to do" she said in her British voice.

I sat down in a nearby chair. She took the splinter out and put a band aid around it.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Just be careful next time." She gave me a cherry lollipop. I put it in my back pocket and headed to class.

*RING RING*

_At home…_

I throw my backpack on the ground. _I hate my school. I hate my family. I hate myself!_

"Whoa," I thought. "Why am I pissed? Yes, you're angry that your family left you and you almost got beat up. But here's the good thing: you got a letter from a Beatle!"

"You're right!" I agreed. "I got to relax. I got the whole house to myself!"

I went to my room, played my favorite song "Good Day Sunshine" by the Beatles while playing my game on my PSP (which my brother stole from me). I set it on mute so I could listen to the song, then the next thing I knew I fell asleep.

**A/N: the ending is a bit lame, I know, but I'll make it up to you. Send me a review.**


	4. I'm Dead

**A/N: I forgot to save this! But I'm retyping. Anyway I was going to post it Sunday, but my friend told me shocking news (sorry, can't tell you)! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

*BUZZ*

I woke up instaly in a happy mood. Is it that I'm going to get Paul's letter or that song in my head, "Nineteen Hundred Eighty Five" by Paul McCartney (my favorite song). I got my clothes from my closet and I went to the bathroom. I'm wearing a Beatles t-shirt (Rubber Soul cover) and jeans. I wore my same-old black shoes and off I go!

I left my home to go to school. Walking, there's that song stuck in my head.

I went into the school. No sign of Alyssa and her gang. _Maybe she's plotting a plan to get me, or she's not in the mood of beating me. Who knows._

*RIIIIIIINNNG*

"Alright everyone, I wanna make this quick." Mr. Shake says to everyone in the classroom, "We're gonna be shipping the letters much more faster, so soon we only have this last week until its here. If anyone is actually interested in this pen-pal assignment, stay here for an extra 2 hours."

Everybody in the room looks at each other and then back at the teacher.

"Anyway...your letters are here, write them back if you want but give them to me so they can ship out in the 3rd hour and come back in the last...okay?"

I nod, even though he was looking at Alyssa and her gang. In case your wondering, this is the first hour, so I have another hour until I can write my letter, then ship it, then retrieve another letter from Paul.

"Here you go Lesley." The teacher hands me the letter, I look before opening. Too worried of what he wrote to me. I pull it out, drops of water were in the paper. _Maybe he took a shower, or he took a jog and that's sweat._

_ Dear Lesley,_

_I am so glad that you wanna come over, its only a couple hundred bucks but you have the money. If you don't have that much money, I can give ye' because well… you know. And that picture you drew… wow…you are an awesome drawer. See you soon. _

_ Paul McCartney_

That is so cool that it didn't cost that much, now I can ask him how to get there, I'll just finish this letter during the first hour, so I can have spare time in the second.

_Dear Paul,_

_I do have enough money to visit. I have like $5,000, no I didn't steal it. But I have one question...how do I get there?" _

I drew a funny picture of Ringo in a apple because in Japaneese, _Ringo _means _apple _(I'm not asian, I'm latina. Just learned that word from somwhere).

I stand up and cross through the desks. Alyssa drops her pencil to the floor, I slip and drag her down with me. She's laying next to me, her medium brown covering up her vicious green eyes. She's clenching her teeth at me, I smile a bit and walk over her, almost stomping my converse against her perfect nails. Grace helps her to her feet, she looks at me and shakes her head no in a slow manner.

I give the teacher the letter and walk the other way to my desk. I'm not taking any chances on Alyssa kicking the crap out of me.

Mr. Shake stands up and says, "I'll be back students, does anyone else have any letters for me to send out?" Nobody raises their hands, the teacher shrugs and walks out.

Once the door closes, Alyssa walks over to me, pushing all the desks out of her way. "Why the hell did you do that to me? You freaking embarrassed me in front of everybody!"

"And you don't think of how I feel when you do that to me?" I whisper.

"What the hell was that?"

I look down on my desk. where's the Beatles when I need them?

"I asked you...what...the...HELL...was...that…Lesley?"

I bite my lip and look out the window, trying to ignore the screaming bitch beside me. I spot the little black bird at the window, the window is a bit opened. The bird looks at the opened space and back at me. Alyssa grabs my shirt and pulls me forward, I could almost feel her nails dig in my skin,

"I'll ask you once again...what the hell was that?" She said through clenched teeth.

I kicked her gut. STUPID BITCH!

she yelps in pain, "Girls! Hold her down!"

Grace, Julie, and Emily grab my arms, now their nails are literally digging into my skin. They hold me against the window, it creaks a little more open,

"ANSWER ME!" She ready's her hand to slap me until the little bird flies in and scratches onto Alyssa's face,

"AAAAAAGH!" The girls let me go to save Alyssa, I slide against the wall.

Mr. Shake comes in the room and see's Alyssa getting scratched up by the bird, the teacher grabs his kindle and swings it around the bird to scare it off. The bird goes out the window and sits on the branch of the tree.

I look back at Alyssa, her haired messed up, red scratches surrounding her neck and cheeks, and a busted lip. The teacher leads Alyssa out of the room, telling her to go to the nurses office, the girls follow her out, before leaving they look at me and shake their head no...I'm in for a whole lot of crap...

**A/N: Review! I gotta go!**


	5. Will I Survive?

**A/N: Sorry people. Last week was driving me nuts. Homework, science projects, bullying problems, and school activities. Enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S: I was taking a personality test today in class. My famous personalities are Michael Jackson, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, Jim Carrey and Daniel Tosh. Weird, my famous personalities are the people that I love (Daniel is all right)!**

Thank god…

Apparently Alyssa ended up getting sent home, but I knew that tomorrow she will .Ass.

Mr. Shake asks what happened, nobody said anything, but Jack raised his hand. _Jack, I beg you. Put it down, put it down, and please put it down!_

"Yes, Jack?"

"The window burst with the gust of wind, leaving an entrance for the little fellow to hop in, and terrorize the innocent."

_He has __got__ to stop reading those poetry books._

"Alright...not much information there...Lesley, your letter will be here in the 3rd hour ok?"

I nod and he sits back down.

I look down on my binder, which is STILL probably going to explode someday. Picking it up will take too much energy out of me, I look out the window. The little bird sits there in the sunlight; having the light shine on its black feathers...it looks really adorable.

Grace, Julie, and Emily come into the classroom; I don't bother to make eye contact with them. However I bring my attention to them when they sit down next to me, Grace slips me a note, I don't grab it. She nudges it towards me. I still don't grab it.

*_Ringing_*

She practically shoves the note into my shirt and walks away with her bitchy friends behind her. _Ugh! _I reach into my shirt and pull the note out, all crumbled up. I still manage to read it.

"_Your gonna get it for hrting our friend Alexis you bitch! Meat us around 9:00 unles your 2 big of a wuss 2 show up that is." The second hour of the day...and I'm not a wuss...I'll show up, I may be a quiet girl sometimes but I can kick ass! If I needed to._

I noticed Grace has a terrible spelling problem. I also noticed that I was the only one in the room, everybody else left but me.

*_Ringing_*

The 3rd hours bell to begin rings; I sigh and lean in my chair. _I...am...sooooooooo...bored._

I grab my notebook and sketch a picture of John, George, and Ringo smoking _left_handed and Paul right handed. Sort of funny, I guess…

The teacher comes up to me and hands me the envelope but he says, "You can write to your pen-pal now and I'll have the delivery man ship it out quickly so it can be here in the 4th hour and you can bring your letter to me tomorrow."

I nodded and look at my letter,

_Thank god you have money; you're going to need it. But the getting here part we'll take care of...just open the next letter in the morning and you'll be here with us in no time. _

_Your pen-pal, Paul McCartney_

_Time...I just wish that the letter would get here before I manage to get myself into a bloodbath in the 2nd hour. _I bite my lip thinking of what to ask him next.

_Hey Paul,_

_Do you think I can stay there for a couple weeks? My scorpion step-mother left me here alone, she took my dad with her too...I'll be alone for about a month or so...and pretty much...I think I might feel safer there then here cause something terrible is going to happen tomorrow._

I give Mr. Shake the letter. He licks it shut, and leaves to give it to the delivery man.

"Man..." I say by myself in the room, my voice is high, but also low._"_I can't wait to get over there...my old life I leave behind...my new one here I come, it's just..."

I look over at the little bird on the branch, there's no one here to talk to except this bird, and it looks up at me as if paying attention.

"There's so many unfinished business here...well...not really, but y-you get my point right?"

It blinks.

"Ugh...why am I even talking to you? You can't talk back."

The bird taps at the window, it opens at the bottom and it flies in, it stands on my desk and steps a little forward, "My life is horrible little birdie...first I lose my mom and now my dad leaves me and tomorrow I'm gonna get my ass kicked, but I'll fight back...kind of...I'll lose anyway, Emily has this huge buff guy named Brad. He looks as if he could beat the fudge out of anybody who stands in his way..."

I feel like crying but I hold them down, the bird comes closer and rubs itself on my arm, I smile, "...all I got to do is open the letter that Paul sends me tomorrow and I'll be home free!"

The teacher comes back into the room and see's the bird, he grabs his kindle and starts to swing again, "Get...out!"

It flies out of the window and onto the little branch outside.

"We're gonna have to get better locks on these things."

I shake my head, but I wasn't really expecting for the teacher to notice, it was just for me, not for him to see.

"Oh, well...I'll just have to keep it shut."

As soon as she sits in his chair, he knocks out cold. _Heh…_

*_Ringing_* _(4th hour)_

_Sigh..._

Why won't time go faster? You know what? I'm gonna think of another commercial just for the hell of it:

_What happens when a mysterious man known only as a demon from hell, rises up from its pits and visits a random writer who is poor and bakes cookies for a living cause they can't afford meat, ends up turning her and her son into demons too? Just to get a book published about his life?_

...Eh...I'm bored...end of commercial.

It was only about a few minutes into class until the delivery man returns and gives me the letter, completely ignoring the fact that the teacher is asleep. He leaves and slams the door, Mr. Shake doesn't wake up, and he only snorts out loud. I giggle and open the letter,

_That would be fine; we'll be setting up some room for you to sleep with us over here. I don't know about Brian though...he'll probably expect you to do some work but...eh...whatever, we'll think of something so don't worry, just pack a month's worth of clothes and whatever materials you want to bring tomorrow and stuff them in a carrier or something...write me back when you get the chance tomorrow so I'll send you the letter to bring you here. I got to go. John's bothering George about something. They say hi..._

_Your pen-pal, Paul, McCartney_

_Sweet._ I stuff it in my binder, (and I'll say this again) which is STILL probably gonna explode someday.

**A/N: Bye!**


	6. Out of This World and Into the Universe

**A/N: Sorry people for not updating around thanksgiving break. I went to London after the band/jazz band concert. I was visiting** **my cousin and she took me to Foster the People concert (long story short, I met them and I got their autograph)! Enjoy this awesome chappie!**

**P.S I watched "The Simpsons" a few weeks ago, and there's that scene where the family's blog that says "Lisa's Cutest Vegetarians". One of them is Paul McCartney! Just saying...**

_At home..._

I took a big gulp from my glass of water and set it down on the nearby table_. _I walk over to my room and grab a humongous bag from under the bed and set it near me. I don't bother to count my clothes, just stuffed a whole bunch of them in there, pants, shirts, undies, you know it. Pretty much all the clothes are the band's logo and my favorite singers. Elvis, The Who, Foster the People, you know those kinds of music that I listen to.

I also stuff my binder in there, so I can show them my pictures when I get there.

_Hmm...something is missing. _

I tap my fingers on my chin and walk outside.

_Wait...where am I going?_

What started off as walking begins to come into running. I run past the gate, past the school, and past all my neighbors houses. Panting, I stop running and speed walk to the store. I walk in even though its closed.

_They forgot to lock the doors again._

I have been coming here for a couple weeks at night, taking a whole bunch of stuff.

_Its not stealing, its just that their closing this shop anyway._

So there is no point in having to be blamed for theft. I walk around a couple aisles and stop at the supplies section. I grab a notebook that has at least 300 pages inside and a mechanical pencil.

_So this is where my instinct told me to go._

I thought. It happens a lot, an instinct is usually a natural thing in my family. I run out of the store and back home, my safe little haven...just for me.

_Sigh. _

I take a sheet of paper out from the notebook and started to write to Paul,

_Ok, you can send me the letter, Paul, but hurry. The bloodbath will begin soon_

I decided to write him to pick me up right now so when I give Mr. Shake the letter in the morning I won't have to remind him during 1st hour, besides, the letter he'll send will get here in the 2nd hour like the teacher said it would.

_I'm so smart._

I almost forgot. I grab the 3,000 bucks and stuff it in my bag too. I fall onto my bed with a soft thud and smile.

_Yawn._ My eyes got the best of me, they shut completely and I fall asleep with my bag in my hands.

_Mom was putting my seatbelt. We have to go run some errands._

_As my mom was driving, there was a song from the radio. "Live and Let Die" by Paul McCartney._

_"Don't you just love this song, Lesley?" My mom asked._

_"Yeah, mommy!" I smiled._

_"Do you know who sung this song?"_

_"Um... Paul..." I was struggling. "I don't know. That cute guy from the Beatles!"_

_She chuckled. "Paul McCartney, honey pie, and all of the beatles are cute."_

_Then the next thing._

_CRASH!_

_A car shashed into ours. I was all right. What about mommy?_

_"Mommy?"_

_Puddles of blood from the driver's seat._

_"MOMMY!"_

_*_Chirping*

I open my eyes and see the little bird at my window chirping really loud. I smile and open my window to let it in, it flies around the space in my room and lands on the clock. It chirps and looks down on the clock and back at me. It was barely seven something, I shrug and put my clothes to wash and dry like usual. In the shower I scrub myself really good, so when I meet the Beatles. I'll look sparkling clean and smelling fresh too...unless Alyssa and her gang get me first.

Crap... the water feels good against my skin, so moist and smooth. I try not to get too much into the feeling, cause once I'm in another universe, I'll have to get used to their bathroom and their water. I shut it off and dry myself. I look in the mirror in front of me and move my black hair behind my ear, showing off its littleness. I brush my teeth and hair and walk out to the laundry room in a towel, I gotta stop walking around like that, I don't want Paul or anybody else staring me down with just a towel on when I go to get my clothes from the dryer. I dress up and grab my bag, sitting on the couch I check if I have everything.

_Clothes, check. _

_Toothbrush, check. _

_Hairbrush, check. _

_Personal items, check. _

_Binder and notebook, check. _

_Pencil, check. _

_Money, check_.

I look around making sure I haven't forgotten anything, that's when I spot my beatles pillow. My old mom bought that pillow when I was 4 or 5. Also when I first fell in love with them too. I've slept with it ever since...and I still am...and will. I stuff it in the bag and zip it shut.

Today is the day!

At the school I look around, making sure Alyssa hasn't gotten there yet. I wasn't taking any chances, I sprint to the front door and down the halls. With a little breath left I reach the classroom and give Mr. Shake the letter. He nods and pats my back before leaving.

*_Ringing_*

First hour has started and Alyssa and her gang are sitting in the corner of the room, it is really dark over there, the only things I saw was Julie and Grace sitting on each side of Alyssa to whom I can't really see that much, only her arms and her body are showing...not her face...spooky.

I pull out the notebook I have been sketching on this whole time during school and put it on my dirty desk. I flip through the pages, some had work, some had sketches, some even had a couple of funny jokes.

I tear the work pages out and throw them away, I won't be needing those anymore.

I put the notebook in the back of the room and see Mr. Shake sitting back into her desk.

Nothing left to do now but wait. if the teacher sent the letter that early the letter from Paul should get here in the beginning of the 2nd hour.

_Man...I can't wait. What's the first thing I'm gonna do there? What's the first sentence I'll say? Dang so many questions to yet be answered when there. _I cross my arms on my desk and lean forward, my face buried into the darkness of my arms I leave a little space open so some light can shine inside. I see the little bird at the window, it shakes its head no. I take it as a warning to not sleep in class. I sit up and stare at the whiteboard, it says, "_Have a fun weekend!"_

I bet that's a lie.

For some reason Jack stands up in front of the class, she clears her throat and barely gets any attention from us, except me.

"Years pass by and with the heart of many I hope to see thy faces as much as possible before the suns of lining form with the other to create spring." He bows down and sits in his desk.I did not get any of that at all, neither of the other kids I think too.

*_Ringing*_

_Oh crap..._

As if right on time the delivery man comes in and hands the letter to me, but I didn't open.

Then, Mr. Shake stands up and cheered, "Everyone outside! We're going to have recess!"

_Oh fuck my life! why?_

Everyone runs outside and I wait by the door for the teacher to show up...he doesn't...and I'm screwed.

I decide to open the letter now but I get taken off my feet and carried to the back of the school with a sack on my head.

Its removed but I'm pinned against the wall by Brad, with my bag in my right hand and the letter in my left. Julie and Emily step out of the darkness and bring Alyssa with them too. Her lip has a horrible infection, the scratches look dark violet and her hair looks scrunchy on the bottom, she must've had a hard time trying to straighten it to perfection.

"Looks like this your last stand, Lesley." She steps forward and slaps me, I don't cry, I only chuckle. She slaps me again, but I laugh even more. "Why aren't you crying you son..." _Slap!_of" _Slap! _"a" _Slap! _"bitch!"

My face is red, really red from her slaps, they don't hurt, so I laugh and tell her, "Know matter how many times you hit me you stupid will never hurt 'cause I've already had my share of pain...the pain of my life. But you don't know that. Your just a bitch who thinks she can rule everything and scare everybody, and they listen cause they have no will of their own, but not me. you have a rich father who buys you what you want and a rich fancy mother who controls the school, but they don't love you. I know they don't. Everyone else knows too 'cause your parents are scared...their scared you might do something horrible like threaten them or possibly report them for abuse and you get to keep the money for yourself!"

I see her expression. She's sad but furious at the same time. She picks up her hand and says, "ENOUGH!I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! Brad, do what you have to do."

He pulls out a fist and aims it at my face, but I kick his crotch and beat the fuck out of Grace and Juile.

Alyssa stands alone, face to face. She brings out a pocket knife from Brad's belt and aims it at me. "Any last words?"

"Actually I do. Let me read this before I turn into a puddle of my own..."

"Just read the god damn thing!"

I frown and the small black bird flies on my shoulder, Alyssa backs up. She's scared of it. I open the letter and read it out loud,

_Lesley,_

_The key to getting here is this!_

A small arrow was pointing to a pull out slot, I pull it and a swarming black and blue hole opens up in the letter, the force is so strong I couldn't pull back!

I get sucked in...

The only things I see is the hole from the letter that sucked me in close and my bag still on my shoulder, everything around me was black, blue, and swirling. The little bird was at the bottom of the vortex, it was flying around and around so many times it makes what looks like a cloud, I'm still halfway in but felt really awkward. I felt as if my back was extending or being stretched out, it pops a couple times but the rest of my body was too unexplainable. I reach the end of the blackness and enter whiteness, its so soft.

The bird was on my right, standing on top of my bag. I rub my hands around the area I'm laying on, its super soft but felt light, kinda like a cotton candy. The softness soon faded, it felt more like grass now, mowed grass. I smell the air, sweet apples and fresh air. I open my eyes and see I was laying face down in grass with a couple of apples surrounding the area, and a tree.

I sit up and rub my head, I still felt the same, I look at my hand. Its still peach and all five fingers, but they were longer.

_Weird._

I move a little under the tree to block out the sun and get some shade. I wanted to walk around but I was too afraid I might run into someone.

Like Alyssa.

*_Gurgle_*

My stomach was growling horribly, I grab an apple and bite into it, it was so sweet and juicy I enjoyed every munch I made. I get sleepy and look around one last time before falling to sleep.

_I'll find out where I am sooner or later_

_...wait a minute..._

I suddenly snap my eyes open and stand up. Paul didn't explain about where to go. Can I really be in a different universe, or back in time?

_Holy shit, __how can I tell if its true or not? Only one way to find out..._I walk a little bit away from the tree with my bag on my shoulder, I throw the munched up apple onto the ground and started to walk along the orange dirt road.

Its been a few minutes until I saw 4 houses. I found a house with the mailbox thats writes, "McCartney".

I walk up the steps and knock on the door. I'm so nervous, I'm sweating but not enough for it to show. My stomach felt like it was twisting, I knocked. Then a click. I see the door open by someone...

It's John Lennon! He has a moptop hair and wearing a plain t-shirt and dress pants.

"Um...hi there." I try to act normal.

He smiles then frowns, "W-what do you want, lady?" He sounded impatient but also nice at the same time.

"I'm here to see Paul."

"Oh...?" John turns around and yells upstairs, "PAUL! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" He looked back at me and smiled really big. He waved for me to come in, I did. John stood by the steps and sat down on the first one, he put his hand on his face and started to close his eyes. I jumped when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I freeze and wait for whoever was up there to come down...

My eyes went wide when the most beautiful guy I have ever seen comes down the last steps.

"'Ello." He smiled. His eyes are so amazing... and cute. I shook my head. _Get your head in the real world._

"Hey Paul." I blush really bad but it doesn't show.

"Uh, how do you know who I am?"

"It's me. Lesley."

"Les-lesley? My pen-pal?"

I nod.

"This is great! You look amazing."

Dont blush. "Thanks, you too!"

"Hey John!" He shoves him.

"What?"

"This is Lesley, my pen-pal. Also the one who drew all those pictures of us!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well..." He walks over to me and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you, but I have a question."

"All right." I say.

"In the first letter you wrote to Paul, you said you were 13. Right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Funny, you don't look 13."

"I-I don't?"

Paul examines me and shook his head. When he came around in front of me. "He's right, Lesley. You don't look 13, you look...how should I put this..."

"You look older than a 13 year old girl should look." John finishes.

I am so confused. What are they talking about? "Uh...do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah upstairs, second door on the left." I nod and put my stuff on their couch, how rude of me.

I reach the top of the stairs and see the design of the walls were brown-ish and the floor is a wooden caramel and all the doors were dark brown. I open the door to the bathroom and flick the lights on. The first thing I do is look in the mirror.

"What the..." I was taller, my hair was longer and I was much more skinnier than I ought to be. It's like I grew a couple years, I looked like if I'm 18. My stomach twisted even more, knowing I'm really excited that I'm going to be living with my favorite guys in the whole world, and also looking like I'm 18...

**A/N: There you have it! I got some news to tell you.**

**I'm writing more stories, with a little help from** **daisiesxdxlilacs and CheekyJohnnyBaby13, that are coming soon.**

**I'll be updating a bit more this time. Review!**


	7. Spending the Day with the Beatles

**A/N: Sorry for not updating.**

**I was going to post a John Lennon tribute, "Imagine Meeting John Lennon", but the chorus concert was the same day when John Lennon got shot, (so sad) but I sang a solo on the song (because my teacher is a crazy Beatle fan).**

**After that, my mom took me to NYC because she won tickets to Z100's Jingle Ball 2011, so I invited my friend, Mark. The amazing part was Foster the People performing live (if you saw my bio and who's performing live, I just want to see Foster the People, for the 4****th**** time (I first saw them in Lollapalooza in Chicago, then the 2****nd**** time in Chicago, then the 3****rd**** time in London (thanks, cousin)!), and Payed tribute to John! I left on Sunday and went back to school. Then, winter break started.**

**I'm gonna shut up now (like my band teacher introducing the band concert) and let you read now. Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own the Beatles. I should've said that a **_**long, long **_**time ago.**

I walk downstairs and into the living room, I plop in between Paul and watch whatever their watching.

"Paul?" I asked.

"What." He says while looking at me,

"How did I become 18?"

"Well, when Paul brought you here from the letter, the vortex might have generated you to be an older being", George came into the room and explained. Wow, I'm also meeting George Harrison!

"You mean...I grew up 5 years?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

John came into the room and I heard him grunt.

"What's wrong John?" I say to him.

"Can you scoot over a bit."

"Sure." I scoot close to Paul.

"A little more." He says while waving his hand for me to scoot farther. I'm really close to Paul. I could feel his shoulder brushing against mine and his hand only a few inches away from mine too. I just want to hug him for letting me stay here and away from that horrid place I used to call home, but I can't because it will look really awkward. I mean, he just met me in person, and I have too, it's just weird.

We sit there for a couple minutes until I stand up and strap my bag over me and walk upstairs. "Where are you going?" Paul asks me,

I stop mid-way up the stairs and reply back, "Unpack my things."

"Need any help?

"Nah, I can do it, thanks for asking though."

"No problem. The bedroom is the last door down the hall."

"By the way, it's also where I sleep." John said.

"Okay."

I open the door to their Paul's bedroom and drop my stuff on the floor, un-zipping it I pull out my clothes and fold them neatly and stuff them back in. I grab my toothbrush and hairbrush and some other personal things and walk to the bathroom. I put my red toothbrush beside a blue toothbrush and a green one too, I also put my hairbrush in the shower, I look at the shampoo's they had. _Axe, and Suave. _There was only one girlish shampoo and conditioner there: _VO5. _

_Nice._

I went back to the room and see Paul sitting on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey."

I kneel down in my bag and pull out my new notebook and pencil and set them near Paul's night stand. "I thought you were downstairs with John and George." How rude of me to ask, but its true though.

"I was, but it got boring. John started complaining about how he wanted to watch his shows first so I left because I really didn't feel like arguing with him."

"Well, okay." I loved the way me and him are actually having a conversation like this. I still couldn't believe I'm here in a different universe! I pulled out my binder and set it aside too.

"What's that?" Paul asked while pointing at my binder.

"Nothing. Just some drawings and stuff."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

He knelt beside me and opened the overly filled binder that will STILL probably explode someday...

But guess what? Today is the day.

The binder split open and all my sheets flew all around the room, it's like someone dropped a paper bomb in the room and it went off.

"I'm sorry Lesley! I didn't mean to make it explode!"

I chuckle, "its okay, it was going to explode someday, anyway."

He sighed in relief and helped me pick all my papers back up. There was only one sheet left and we both reached for it, not realizing our hands were touching. Paul notices and pulls away, he's blushing uncontrollably. I blush too, for that brief second I actually got to feel his hands against my skin, it sent shivers in my spine. Not for fear, but for touching him.

I grab the sheet and hand it to him, he sits in the bed. I sit next to him to watch his expressions on my drawings. I don't know why but I do that a lot, I look over at someone's face when their looking at my drawings or stories to see if they like it or not. Paul see's this but ignores it. He nods on a couple of them and smirks at some too, until he sees this one picture to where he bursts out laughing, I laugh too: It's a picture of John, alone with a cat, eating junk food.

John comes in and fined one of my drawings: Paul in a sailor suit and the sun is George. He started to laugh. Now both of them couldn't stop laughing. He gives the sheet to John and the first thing he does is fall on the floor laughing, I laugh too but stop to pull out the rest of my stuff. I feel a little embarrassed pulling out my things in front of them, I grab a stack of bills and show them to Mordecai who is still trying to catch his breath from laughing too much.

"Hey, why did I need to bring money?"

"Oh just in case you wanted to buy some stuff for yourself. We can go to the mall tomorrow."

"Don't you need security or something like that?"

"Actually, this is kind of like a celebrity universe."

"Paul looks! I think she rob a bank!" John said when he looked at my money.

"No, I didn't", I told them the truth. "I saved a lot of money." Okay, that one was a lie. I put the money away and pull out my pillow.

"What's that?" John asked. When is he so nosy?

I quickly hide it and turn around to face him, "Nothing really."

He steps forward and grabs my arm that holds the object I'm trying to hide. He was tickling me and I let go of the pillow, my hand is empty now.

"Hey it's a pillow of us..." He flips it over, "all of us."

Paul takes the pillow, I can only watch with horror of how he will react to it: surprisingly calm.

"It's so soft." He brushes the pillow on his face,

It's true! That pillow is very soft like touching a new born baby's skin that's just been moisturized.

Paul sets it down on the bed and leaves.

"Where you going?" John asked.

I look at Paul's face; he's smiling but then looks at John, "Going to watch the tele."

"No way mate! I already said I wanted to watch me shows first!"

"Then why don't you go down there then until I do."

"Fine, I will." He walked out of the room and downstairs, Paul shakes his head as if it was obvious and kneels next to me again.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to actually look like this."

"Really? Me neither." _Of course I wasn't. I just grew up 5 years, what else? _

"Your hair..."

"I know. It's so long and curly." It's like by to my knees

"Yeah. Do you want me to make you some food?"

"Well I am a little hungry. All right."

We walk downstairs, I hear small snores on the couch, and I see John asleep with a remote control in his hand. Paul and I ignore him and we went into the kitchen.

"Do you want leftover salad?"

"That's fine."

While I sat down, the door slams open. It's Brian Epstein and he was really red, he comes up to Paul and yells in his face, "Paul, I told you to rake the leaves hours ago!"

"I know but we..."

"No buts you are going to..."

Paul's standing next to me and whispers in my ear, "That's our boss Brian and he's always like that so don't worry if he's mad at you, it's probably for another reason."

I nod and look back at him, he's extremely red and he looks like he could explode with so much anger. "And who the hell is this?"

"I'm Lesley, sir and you don't need to yell." I said to him before Paul could introduce me.

"What are doing here?" He seems to be cooling down

"I've came to visit Paul, he's a friend of mine." Well I just met him.

"Uh, okay." He's blushing. _Ugh! Why is he looking at me like that? _"Just follow me." He goes upstairs and I follow, I look back before I couldn't see the living room anymore, Paul sticks a thumb up and waves me goodbye.

_In the office_…

"Alright, tell me about yourself." Benson said to me while leaning back in his chair.

"Well..." What was I suppose to tell him? I just got in this universe, 5 years older than I really am with no back story to it. I have to make something up, maybe tell him about my past or something. "I love to draw and write, work, clean you know it. My favorite chore is laundry and wiping stuff down. But Brian, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Lesley."

I'm surprised he's not flipping out right now. "Do you think I can stay here?"

"What do you mean?" He sits up.

"I don't have a home. Well I used to live with my father but then I got this step-mom who can't stand me being around and the first chance she got she kicked me out. My dad didn't even stand up to her." I told him this so he can feel bad, he looks like he does. "It's like he doesn't care about his little girl anymore." I sniff and look down with a depressing look on my face. Good acting, Les.

"I think that's enough information for me, you go ahead and stay here. But I might have to find out a way to get you to sleep somewhere."

"I can sleep in the bedroom down the hall." _I'm going to make him let me sleep with Paul, and it's also John's room, so I won't have to sleep by myself. Yesh. _

"That's Paul's room and John is living there for now because last time I can just move them out of there and..."

"No, i-its okay, I don't mind sharing a room with them."

"You sure? I mean they are... guys."

"I would always share a room with my step-brother, it sucked but I'm used to it."

Brian shrugs and sits back in his chair. "So you'll clean and work?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you'll be doing laundry and dishes."

"Whoa, I'm sorry to disappoint you Brian, but..."

He looks at my face and I look at his. "I don't do… dishes."

"Why?" He sounded serious.

"It just bothers me a lot that I have to be doing dishes."

"Why?" He asks again.

"Well, when I was little my step-mom, this was before I got kicked out, would beat the crap out of me for doing the dishes. She didn't want my dad thinking she's lazy around him, but once he's gone, she spanks me and tells me to finish. When she gets back, she pushes me into my room and stands next to the sink, no dishes were there, they were all clean, and my dad would think she was the one who did them."

Brian nodded his head. "That's fine, but I'll have to schedule you with John and Paul's chores, too." John and Paul does chores? "You guys will be doing the same things, except your laundry thing is your own responsibility."

I nod and shake his hand, "Deal."

On my way out of his office I look out the window, it was already purplish/orange outside. I go downstairs and see John was still asleep on the couch, but Paul wasn't there. I walk into the kitchen and I found the guy I was looking for.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, it looks like he's making a sandwich or something, but you can't be too sure sometimes.

"Making something to eat. You hungry?"

"A little." My stomach growled really loud. How embarrassing!

He chuckles but tells me to sit down, "I guess you are."

He places a sandwich in front of me and sits. I took a couple bites into my meal and looked up at Paul. I chuckled a bit and moved some of my hair out of the way.

He notices ."What?"

"Nothing, its just...I can't believe we are actually meeting each other right now."

"Yeah, I was super excited about you coming here. But, what was going on over there?"

"Over what?"

"You said that there was to be a bloodbath over where you were at."

"Oh, that. Well, some of these girls were messing with me and I decided to strike them back, but it didn't exactly go according to plans."

"What do you mean?" He puts his sandwich down and wipes the crumbs off his cheek.

"It was in the 2nd hour of the day and..." _I don't wanna tell him everything, I'll just cut some parts out. _"...this bird flies in and scratches the crud out of her cause she was about to beat the crap out of me for embarrassing her and the next thing I knew today she was holding a knife to me until I opened up the letter that is."

"...and what about the scorpion step-mom?"

"It was just my step-mom leaving with my dad and her family without me. She hates me really bad and she said she'll be gone for a month or two."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, I know." _Yawn...god dang, I'm tired._ "Boy, I'm beat. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

I scoot out of the chair and out of the kitchen.

Paul calls out to me before I head upstairs, "Did Benson tell you where you were sleeping?"

"Yeah, he said I was going to sleep with you guys."

He stays quiet. Is that bad?

"O-okay. See you up there, I guess."

_ was weird. Does he want me sleeping with him and John, or not? Either that or he's actually gonna have a girl sleeping in his room for the first time._ I grab a couple of clothes and go to the shower, I put them on the toilet seat cover and undress myself. The gauze was still on my hand but I think its about time to take it off, it unravels itself after a few twists and its amazing of how my hand looks healed completely. I jump in the shower and turn the knob to a warming temperature. You know, I'm surprised I haven't seen Ringo yet. Usually he'd be around here somewhere. I rub the VO5 in my hair and brushed it out. I grab my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth in the shower too (some people have done it). After a good cleansing I rap myself up and look in the mirror. Its not my mirror, it's their mirror. This isn't my bathroom, it's their bathroom. Everything was theirs. I don't feel homesick, this is the best for me and the best for my odd parents. I don't have to worry about getting into trouble, or hurt, or possibly danger. This was the place I've always wanted to go and I'm here now. I'm so happy I don't know how to express it, I just smile.

In the bedroom, John was curled up in his bed and Paul was laying in his bed with his arms behind his head

He looks at me and smiles. "Brian brought you a sleeping bag."

I smile back and settle inside it, it feels cold but warming at the same time. I look up at the ceiling for a few minutes then turn to look underneath Paul's bed. Nothing there. I was so tired and yet, I can't fall asleep. The ticking of the clock was getting annoying but I had to deal with it. I think an hour has passed and I still wasn't asleep.

_Why can't I go to sleep?_

That's when I knew something was wrong: I didn't have the pillow my mom gave me. That thing helps me sleep every night, it was the perfect sleeping material. I got out of my sleeping bag quietly and tip toed around the room looking for it. It wasn't anywhere. _Where could it be?_ I look at Paul's bed and see him sound asleep._ I can't believe I'm doing this. _I go over to the bed and take the sheets off slowly, he doesn't react, he just stays asleep. The sheets are off and I saw the pillow in front ofPaul's stomach. I reach over him and grab the pillow lightly and fall on the floor when Paul snorts really loud. No one wakes up.

_Sigh, that was close. _

The door to their bedroom creaks open and a head pops out from the doorway, I look over the edge of the bed to see who it was. It was Ringo! Let me say that again: Richard Starkey. Ringo Starr!

"What are doing here, fine girl?" Ringo whispers to me.

"I live here with you guys and I'm you're a new coworker, too." I whisper back.

He nods and takes me by my hand and pulls me up so now I'm standing.

"Come with me." He takes me out of the bedroom and into the first room in the hallway. The room was lovely: light brown and good taste. He sits on the bed and I sat next to him.

He raises his voice since no one can hear him in the room anyway. "What's your name, darling?"

"Lesley, sir."

"Please, call me Ringo."

"Okay." He sticks his hand inside his vest and pulls out a swirled caramel lollipop.

"Butterscotch ripple?" I take it and smile, I stuff it in my jeans pocket and yawn again. "Can't sleep?" "Yeah."

"Well, there's no need for that, you can drift away while hearing this." He gets up and sits in the chair for the piano, he plays it so perfectly, not one note missed. It was the song "Good Night" and it's so soothing I could feel my eye's get heavy. I noticed I had my pillow in my hand. I hug it tightly and plop down on Ringo's bed. My eyes were so tired I barely had any sight left, the only thing I remember was Ringo carrying me back into the room and tucking me in the sleeping bag.

**A/N: So long, but is it good? Please review!**

**By the way, if you have a twitter account, you can follow me. The username is on my profile.**

**And keep a lookout on my new holiday story "The Weirdest Christmas Story Never Told"! Doctor Who/Beatles story (collaboration with my friend)!**


	8. Better Run, Better Run, Paulie

**A/N: This is my last week of winter break, so I decided to post TWO more chapters!**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Mine was okay (except some parts). Enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S: Wasn't Ringo a sweet heart in the last chapter?**

The light from the window covers the walls and finally rests on me. I sat up and stretch. It feels weird that I'm in a different place, but it's better than being alone at home. I found out John was still asleep and Paul wasn't in the room because his bed is made, unlike me back at home. I guess he's in the kitchen.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen and there's Ringo and George eating.

"Look whose up." Ringo smiled.

"Hey, George and Ringo." I smiled.

"Morning everyone." Paul said behind me. I literally almost fainted. _Where the heck did he come from? _

"Morning, Paul." We all said.

Paul sits in his usual spot on the table and starts to eat his breakfast. Since I'm not hungry (or maybe because I don't eat breakfast anymore after my father dated that bitch), so I walk by and open the front door. "Where ye' going, Lesley?"

I shrug, "Explore around here. Maybe get used to it."

"I can show you around if you want."

"Alright." I close the door and wait beside the doorway. John comes down the stairs groggily. "Morning, John."

He looks at me confused, then smiles. "Ye' know, I almost forgot ye' were with us." Paul makes a face at him and gets out of the chair. "Paul, where are ye' going?" Rigby says to him.

"Showing Lesley around." He says back while opening the door for me.

John shrugs and sits in Paul's chair. "Mate, I'm going to eat yer' cereal."

"That's disgusting."

"What? I'm too tired to pour me self a bowl."

"Whatever." Paul pats my back; I'm guessing that's a sign to step out. I do and when we're out, I raise my arms in the air, letting the suns heat cover me.

"Man, this feels so good."

"Yeah I know. Usually I would come out here and just let the sun hit me."

"I would go out and run sometimes."

"Ye' like to run?"

"Yep, I LOVE to run. It's just a rush. The pressure, the heat. It's amazing."

"Well, how about this: why don't we run to the destinations ye want to go?"

"Sounds great. But why don't you lead me around, you know? I don't know this place really well."

"Okay, just follow me."

"Alri..." Paul took off running. I chuckle and run after him. I was behind him at first until we were neck in neck. Paul looked tired but I kept, running and running, never want to stop but I have to stop because Paul was WAY behind me. I walk over to Paul and laugh. "You need to work out."

"I'm fit, just always eating a lot of stuff."

"And yet, you stay skinny no matter what."

"Weird. Where do ye want to go now?"

"I don't know, maybe we could run a little more?"

"Nah, I'm really tired I might..." He takes off running again.

"Oh no you don't!" I said while laughing. We ran around for a little while until I stopped at a small hill with an apple tree. I walk over to it and sit underneath it. Chirps were heard above me; I look up and see the black little bird sitting on a branch, eating some of the apple that I threw away yesterday. I sit there, enjoying the view of the new blue sky of approaching the actual beginning of morning. I hear rustling beside me,

Paul sits next to me and chuckles. "It's really fun having you around, just wait until you start working, it gets boring."

"Heh, I think I can handle it."

Just then, I see Brian standing there smirking. "Alright you two, it's time get back. Paul, you got to help with me and John and Lesley, you can do the laundry." He walks off. We both stood up and walk to the house, once inside we go our separate ways. I head to the laundry room while Paul meets with John and Brian.

**A/N: I think this chapter is a bit boring, but the next chapter is really good. Continue?**


	9. Georgie Tells Me A Secret

**A/N: Remember when Paul wrote to Lesley that he has problems? This chapter will tell you why!**

**I want to add another thing: I was listing to a song, sung by a rapper called "50 Cent", called "Do You ****Think About Me" It sort of relates to this (except the part when he said, "****It's like Paul McCartney stuck in my head, fell in love with a b*tch, walked away with one leg". That relates to Paul and Heather Mill's divorce). Don't listen to the song. I'm warning you. It's just terrible, I don't know why my brother likes that song.**

I stuff the clothes that the boys wear into the washer. I sit on the washer and wait, and wait, and wait. This is Boring! The vibration from the washing machine was so calming, but I snapped out of it before I could fall asleep. I went into the bedroom and grab my notebook and pencil and went back to the laundry room. I sat back up on the washer and started to doodle. This one had me in it, surprisingly. I never draw pictures with me in it, but this is a first. It had me kneeling down in a bush of roses; I'm clipping some out with Paul in the background playing football with John, but John misses and the ball flies over his head and into Brian's face. I laugh and flip to another page.

The washer stops, I set my stuff down and put the clothes in the dryer and hop onto the washer again. Halfway on my doodle of George dressed as a samurai; I look over the notebook and see George standing there.

"Hey, George."

"Hey." He walks in and sits on the dryer. "What are ye' drawing?"

"You."

"Really? Let me see." I give him the notebook. "It's amazing!You're a really good drawer, ye know." "Thanks. Where's Paul?"

"Downstairs."

"Doing what?"

He shrugs. "He's probably thinking about going to the coffee shop."

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like going to the coffee shop?"

"Not really. John, Rings and I don't like it there."

"Why is that?"

"Well, there's this bird Paul likes but to tell the truth: I think she is a bitch. She is always tormenting Paul, he's my and Rings' mate and John's best mate and we all can't have him moping around. Every time he tries to ask her out, she brings out this guy we have never even seen before and Paul ends up heartbroken." He paused for a moment. "Do you want to know why Paul said he has issues last year?"

I nod.

"Last year, he was happily married to Linda. Then one day, John accidently killed her and it took Paul about six month to forgive him. But Paul wasn't happy and he said he'll never be happy or never find love."

"That's terrible." It's really terrible to lose someone you love, like… my mom.

"You know, since you started talking to Paul through mail, he never left that room until yesterday."

"Why?"

"He was excited that maybe..." He cuts off his words and rubs his neck.

"What?"

"It's complicated."

"GEORGE! LET'S GO!" I hear Ringo shout from downstairs.

"OK! You want to come?"

"That's alright, maybe next time."

He shrugs and leaves, I laugh a little when I hear their yelling conversation go on.

Afternoon

_Wonder what George meant by "maybe" …_

I thought to myself while lying on the couch, having my head rest on the arm of the couch to give me an upright position to lie down and draw at the same time. I tapped the edge of my pencil on my chin and sat all the way up.

_Eh, I'm bored. I'm going to go shopping._

I go upstairs and grab my money and head back down. Right when I was about to open the door, it opens by itself. The boys come inside and look at me confused.

"Where ye' going?" _Jeez, is that a regular thing around here? _

"I'm going to go shopping. Want to tag along?"

John, George, and Ringo shake their head and go upstairs.

"I will." Paul said.

"Alright, let's go." I walk out and there's a car, I think it's a beetle, by the garage.

"Let's take my car."

Before I got in, I'm about to say something that's really stupid to asked. "Can I drive?"

Paul stopped for a moment. Then, he gives me the keys. "Just be careful. I don't want us to get an accident."

Yes! He must've forgotten that I'm actually thirteen and he thinks I'm eighteen. I sat in the driver's seat and Paul sat next to me. As I was about to start the car, Paul stopped me.

"I almost forgot: Ye don't know where the mall is."

"Oh, that! Well, you can drive."

"All Right. I'll let you drive next time." he said while smiling at me, I blush and roll my eyes. We switched seats and Paul turns the key. It doesn't turn on. He turns it again. It still doesn't turn on.

"Come on! It was working earlier." He tries one more time. Not on. He leans in the chair and groans. I lean over him and turn the key, "Try this." I told him, I keep the key twisted until the engine starts. I sit back but stay looking at him, he blushes at me.

"Thank. Now off to our destination."

**A/N: She was about to drive a car! Sorry if it's short. Is it good? Please review.**

**If you heard or not, Paul is nominated for a Grammy for Best Historical Album. He's also written a song called, "My Valentine". It's beautiful, go see it on YouTube. He's going to release the new album February 6****th**** and 7****th****.**

**Not to spoil the moment or anything, but something terrible is going to happened on the next chapter.**


	10. Shopping with Paul

**A/N: Really sorry for keeping you waiting, just been really busy. I have to finish my science project and practicing for some solo contest (I play the French horn), so that means that this month and February I'll be **_**really, really**_ **busy. Don't worry; I'll have a friend type my stories and posting them.**

**All right, I know I said something's going to happened in this chapter. Well read!**

**P.S. long story short: I written this story on my notebook in May, but never complete it. And since I went to Mexico around August, I decide to bring my uncompleted story and finish it. This chapter was written when I was in a plane on my way to Mexico, listing to my iPhone, and not watching the movie **_**Arthur**_** starting Russell Brand. Enjoy.**

Paul parks the car in the parking lot near the mall.

"What were you planning on buying?" He asked me.

I unbuckle myself and walk around to his side of the cart. "I don't know. Just some things I guess." "Cool." He steps out and we start walking again. I just noticed I was really tall. Seeing him 6 feet at least, I was up to his neck. Weird, but worth a lot of sense.

In the mall, we pass by an arcade and a Subway. _I'm going to have to come here later. _I stop walking, Paul notices and stops too.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." _What the heck? _In the window of a small shoe store I see a man with brown hair and green eyes. He was just standing there looking at me. "I think we better keep walking."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just keep going." I said, I was literally pushing Paul forward since he refused to move. After a while of pushing he decided to start walking. _What the hell? Maybe I'm just seeing things...or am I? That guy looked like...no...NO...it can't...gah! Never mind. Just forget about it. _

We were passing by the arcade again until Paul grabs my wrist and stops me. "Come on!" A fat man with a bushy beard yelled across the room. He was shaking one of the arcade games violently. My stomach was twisting again, having Paul touching me and also the fact that there could be trouble in the arcade.

The man tips the game over and comes up to the register, "I want my money back!"

"I-I'm sorry sir but I can't do..." The man yells like an ape and grabs the man. I know it's not womanly to do this but it's worth a shot. I walk inside the arcade, dragging Paul with me.

I could feel Paul tugging me back but I kept going, it's the instinct again...its taking over like it did before I came here. I'm standing next to the man now and Paul's shaking but he doesn't let me go.

"HEY!" I yell at the man.

He looks at me and yells back, "WHAT?"

"You put that man down, NOW!"

"Make me." He says through gritted teeth.

_Okay Les, time for that free time to pay off!_

I started off with karate pose, and then I kicked which he flew and knock down. He blanks his face and puts the man back down. He comes close to me. Paul backs up a little, probably making a plan to run and drag me behind him. We stare at each other for awhile until the man's lips quiver and he starts to cry. "You meanie, I'm gonna tell my mom on you!"

The fat man leaves the arcade and the guy at the register taps on my shoulder."Thank you, ma'am. Consider yourself a free gamer, you can get any 5 games from here..." He said while pointing to the glass beneath him that has a few games for the kind of system the boys have at the house, "...for FREE!" "Thanks and your welcome. Alright Paul, you want to pick a game?" Paul was speechless. I giggle and shake him a bit. "Paul?"

He shakes his head and looks at me. "What?"

"Pick at least a game John, George, and Ringo will like and one for you."

"And you?"

"I'll also have one."

"Okay." He said blushing.

We walk out of the arcade with bags in our hands and smiles on our faces. We bought clothes (thanks to Paul's great taste of style), games and music stuffs. I could feel my stomach growling. "Man, I'm starving."  
>"Me too." Paul said while grabbing his stomach.<p>

"Want to eat at Subway?"

"Sure. Why not?"

We stand in line for while and Paul asked me a question.

"How do you know karate?"

"I just use my free time. I got to learn something if I'm in trouble."

"Why don't you sit by the tables asks me what you want to order."

"That." I pointed at the order.

"And I'll get a salad. Wait by the tables."

"Um..." I look down on my hand, which he's still holding.

"Oh, sorry."He lets me go and starts to blush.

I blush too and walk to a small table fit for two. While I wait, I look around. It's so cool being in another universe with so many people that don't know me. I can start over… but in an older state. I barely notice Paul when he puts a tray on the table and sits in front of me.

"Dig in." He says. I grab my sandwich and un-rap it. Paul was already chewing down his salad. It looked as if he needed to take 3 more bites and he's done. But me, I take my time and savor every bite.

With our stomachs full and nothing else to do, I take Paul around the mall again. I make him speed walk when we pass the shoe store, making sure that guy wasn't there, but just to be safe. I look up at the giant glass window above us. It was sunset already? Man, time went fast.

Before we could leave, I stopped at a nearby store.

"Wait here." I tell Paul.

"Alright" He tells me back. It was a jewelry store; I look at a couple things until I stop at one that looked so sweet. It was a heart necklace but it was parted. It said "Best Friends" in cursive when you put them together. One side was blue, the other was red. It was perfect. I also get a yellow ring that says buddies for the other Beatles. I guess Ringo will love it. I give the man the money and go out of the store. Paul wasn't anywhere. I step a little more out until Paul jumps out of nowhere and grabs my shoulders, almost giving me a heart attack.

"Gotcha!" He smiled.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I stuff the necklace in my back pocket so he won't see it yet.

"Sorry. What did you get?"

"Nothing." He picks up an eyebrow. "I'll show you later."

We walk out of the mall and sit in the car.

"Seriously though, that was pretty amazing of you to do that."

"Thanks Paul." I smiled and he smiles back. "And thanks for you to take me to the mall. Where do you want to go now?"

"Somewhere special… "He starts to drive out of the lot and to a special place before I could tell him anything.

**A/N: You wonder what special place he is taking her. You'll find out… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yeah, I'm cruel. **

**Three things to say:**

**One: Paul's new album is called "Kisses On the Bottom". Weird name, right? But at least his songs will be good.**

**Two: Did anybody hear Cee Lo Green's version of "Imagine" when he performed in NYC New Year's Eve? It pisses me off because he changed the lyrics (I get "the freedom of speech" but this is bull crap)! Part from the lyrics, ****"Nothing to kill or die for, and all religions true". Wrong!**

**Three: I don't like Justin Bieber, but watching the NYC New Year's Eve Party he sang the Beatles song "Let It Be" featuring Carlos Santana. Good Singing, but I still hate his songs…**


	11. Paul's Secret

**A/N: Hey, people! I just finished cleaning up my room because my family wanted to throw a Super bowl party. I decided to post a new chapter for you guys. Thanks for the people for adding my story as their favorite. That's also why I'm posting this. As usual, enjoy.**

Paul stops the car at an old abandoned building.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him.

He just smiles and takes my wrist, pulling me out of my seatbelt and onto the sidewalk. I blush and walk with him. His hands are so warm and soft. He opens the broken down door and walks me inside. Its super dark and I couldn't make out what he was trying to show me. Then, a small dot of light was seen at the edge of the wall. Paul lets me go and puts his finger in the hole and pushes upward. More light shines in the building. It crossed me first but I soon realized that the wall was paper and it slithered onto the floor. The whole building was shown to light. I put my hand on my forehead to block out the brightness but was overwhelmed by the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Paul stands next to me again and pats my shoulder. "What do you think?" He asked while pointing at the humongous picture of night. It was swirled with a purple texture which waves through the pattern of a red heart, a vine covers half the heart leaving the thorns to drip blood and form into a another picture of himself and the lads running into a vortex with a small blob of light. The picture was layered out against the sunset; having it shine in the corner of the remaining wall.

It was beautiful because I didn't answer his question.

"That bad, huh?"

"Bad? It's so amazing! Beautiful, marvelous… How did you… I mean, you… wow!" I couldn't think about what else to say.

"It's okay. I wanted to show me mates but they would've made fun of me."

"I bet they wouldn't." Paul looks down. The sunset also shined around the layers of him, making him look even more beautiful than before. "How did you learn to do this?"

"It's for a broken nothingness I have, whenever I'm alone I decide its best to do this. I drew this one last night."

"What's that?" I point at the little blob of light.

"It's you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, touch it."

"Why?"

He smiles.

I step toward it. My arm lifts up by itself and my fingers were only inches away from it. They gently brush against the light. It's smooth and cold. The blob shines bright; I back up and stand next to the Beatle. He raps an arm around me and tells me to look. I do but it's too bright. It fades and I see...

Me.

"That's me." I say.

Paul nods.

"How did you do that?" He shrugs and walks over to another wall, he pulls off the covering and I see another picture, only this one had a huge picture of him crying and some women in the background skipping with an unknown man. Blood splats were all around the corners which trailed off and streaked on the floor. I could only watch as Paul walks to another wall and pulls it off, and another, and another. They were all so beautiful I couldn't look away. "Paul, this is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is. Les?" He walks over to me.

"Les?"

"Your nickname. Is it okay?"

I nodded.

"I know we just met but...I have something to tell you."

"What?" I say to him. Our eyes met. I saw my reflection in his eyes. I was blushing but also wearing a questionable look on my face. He talks but I don't hear anything. I must've gone deaf, but...we just met and he's already making a move on me. I could tell by the way he's been acting. I guess this is what George meant by "maybe". He leans toward me, I want to kiss him, hug him, do something but this is so rushed. I need time to know him better, and him know me. Not just jump into these things. I put my hand on his chest and push him back, not forcefully but enough for him to lean back to his own space. "Paul, I know what you're trying to do, but this is too quick for me. I need time to know you better, know everyone better. I mean we just met yesterday and you're coming at me out of the blue. Do you think you can wait awhile? You know... until I feel comfortable being here?"

Paul looks down shamefully and turns his back to me. "I just thought... well... I haven't left that room until yesterday..."

"I know. George told me."

"He did?"

"He didn't tell me why though."

"It's because... I've spent my life trying to go out with that bird, after Linda died, but she ends up bringing me down every time. So I ended up staying in the room. When Brian came in with the mail one day, he said that there was one addressed to me. I didn't know why but when I opened it, it was a letter from you.

_I remember. _

"I was so excited that I had a girl as my pen-pal. I knew you were 13 and I knew that things will never work out with us being different ages but... damn I was so desperate and I knew any girl would be willing to come here and be with me. I stuck to writing with you; maybe even have you visit me. And I did, George told me otherwise but he agreed to not interfere when you got here. He told me how to change you from being young, to older."

I felt so stupid, but he was desperate and I was glad that he wanted me to come over but... "I know Paul, but you can't just go ahead and change me like that. But I'm glad you did."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I had a horrible life back where I came from. Teasing teenage girls, a parent who doesn't stand up to a step-mother who beats the crap out of me in public sometimes… and no love life.

Paul faces me and smiles. I think he's crying but I can't tell. He looks as if he's going to hug me, but I stop him before he could. "But I'm serious Paul, we need time to know each other."

He sighed.

"But tell me, why did you go to the coffee shop when you knew she was going to bring you down?"

"I didn't just go there to ask her, I went to break the news.

I lift a brow.

"I told her I didn't want to be her friend anymore, because if she actually realizes she wants me, she'll dump me and leave. I'll end up permanently heartbroken, and I'll go through depression and end up... you know." I nod. "I guess we can we still be friends? Even if I tried to make a quick move on you?"

"Sure you can. Now why don't we go and play the new games we got?"

**A/N: Is it good? Sorry if it's short, but this month is really busy. I'm competing for some instrument-solo-contest-thingy.**

**I just found out that we're four chapters away till the end of my story. All I can tell you that it's going to get a little better in each chapter, so hold on. After this, I'm going to write a sequel and it's much better than this. I know it's too early to think about those things, but I want to finish this story at the end of February (or the second week of March).**

**One more thing: Has anyone heard that Paul is going to perform at the Grammys? I cannot wait!**

**Have a great Super Bowl Sunday! Review!**

**P.S. thanks Pandora for the awesome music while I was typing this. :)**


	12. Awkward

**A/N: I was trying to post this chapter on Sunday, but something's wrong with my computer. Well, it's better. **

Once we went inside the house, I see Brian yelling at John, who was lazily flipping through the channels, ignoring him.

"Now I'll ask you again, where did you say they were going?"

"They went shopping or something like that."

"If you don't find them I am going to..." Brian finally notices that we're standing there and turns a bright pink color. "N-never mind."

"What's wrong Brian?" I ask him.

He rubs the back and coughs. "I was worried about you."

"You, Worried?" Paul laughed.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I think Les can take care of herself just fine."

"And how do you know that?"

"Just earlier, she fought a crazed maniac in the arcade."

I see John poke his head above the couch, as he's paying attention now.

"She what?"

"Benson, please don't yell", I told him.

He ignores me and points at Paul."And you let her do that? What would happen if he responded back and threw her across the room?"

"Huh, that bloke wouldn't do anything. The only thing he did do is cry home to his mum." Paul chuckled.

John stood up from the couch. I never thought Brian could be so caring, and to think he always yells at the two.

"Well what would happen if..."

"Brian, please. I can take care of myself." I tell him.

He cools down and clears his throat. "Are you sure?"

"If not, well now I know I have some back-up behind me." I look at Paul and back to Brian.

"Alright, then. But before I head out, I don't want you seeing me flip out again." He turns to the front door.

I pat his back and chuckle. "Okay Brian. Bye."

After that he was slowly reaching the knob and sighed while going outside, before closing the door he gave me a quick glance before shutting it. I roll my eyes and looked at John who was staring at me.

"What?"

"Did you really fight maniac in the arcade?"

"Yes I did, and we got free games. We got one for you." I took out Paul and my game and threw John the bag that had one of his games inside.

"Thanks Les."

"You're welcome, John."

The Beatle inserted the game and picked up the controller. I sat in the middle of the couch, John on my left and Paul on my right.

"Want to play? Or do you know how to?"

"I know how, I play it all the time at home."

After I played a level of the game, I handed the controller to Paul.

"I'll be down later."

"What are you going to do?" Paul asks.

"Taking a shower."

"Ah, okay then. See you later."

At the top of the stairs, I hear John screaming at Paul about how he lost. I chuckle and enter the bathroom. I only got to unbutton my pants until the door flung open. I quickly caught them before they could slide down my legs.

"Oops! Sorry, Lesley. I didn't know you were in here." George blushed.

"It's alright George. Just next time knock, please?" He nods and shuts the door.

I walk over to the door while dragging my pants with me and locking it. "Gosh dang, doesn't anybody knock?" I said quietly.

I let my clothes fly off my body and hop in the shower. I stayed looking down the entire time. What's wrong with me? After seeing that guy from the mall look at me, I've been feeling really awkward. He looked so familiar. It didn't come into mind at all. I scrubbed myself down quickly and got out too fast cause I slipped and bit the floor terribly, making the floor tremble.

"I hope no one heard that."

But I was wrong. I can hear a butt load of footsteps come to the door.

First, I heard Paul's voice."Les, are you okay?"

Then Ringo's voice, "What happened?"

Then George's, "Did you get hurt?"

And John's, "What's going on in there?"

"N-nothing! I just fell. I'm fine though."

"You sure?" Everyone said at the same time. For some reason I feel really exposed. I mean, I'm laying on the floor naked while a bunch of dudes are standing by the door asking if they could help me. Gross.

"Yes. Just don't worry." I picked myself up and rubbed my jaw. It hurts a little "Why do they have to be so protective around me? It's like they don't know what a girl is capable of doing. Like if a boy can shoot a man, they think I can't. But I can, but they don't know that. They think a girl can't do what a man can do. But we can." I look in the mirror and see my lip was busted a bit. "A simple fall makes a lip bust? Unbelievable." I rap up in a towel and noticed I forgot to get my clothes before I came in. "Damn it."

I open the door slowly and walk down the hall. I have to say I wasn't entirely dry, so little puddles of water was following me wherever I go. I open the door to John and Paul's room and look over their beds. Paul wasn't there, so is John. I speed walk over to my bag and zip it open. I try to keep my hair out of the way at the same time, but I had one hand digging in my bag and the other holding the towel. I find my materials and stand up, you know... no one's in here anyway. I'll just get dressed. I took off the towel and put my clothes on. I had everything on except my pants, I grabbed them and unfolded them and unzipping them and sliding one leg in the pants.

Then the door opened and I froze.

Paul is standing there, eyes wide.

"Um... hi?" Paul didn't respond. He just stood there. I slipped my pants on and snapped my fingers in his face. "Paul?" I patted his face. "Paul, you there?"

"I-I-I-I..." I rub my hand on his shoulder, he snaps out of it. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I just..."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've grabbed clothes before I got in the shower."

"It's a-alright, I should've knocked."

I step back and give him my hand. "Never talk about this to anybody?" He looks at my hand and seems to relax a little.

He shakes my hand. "Agree."

We go back downstairs and plop down on the couch again. John sits up and looks at me worried... surprisingly.

"What happened up there?" John asked.

I touch my lip and feel the sting in it. "Yeah, I kind of had a little accident but no worries."

"Did you get it, Paul?"

"What?" Paul didn't remember why he went to the room.

"The thing?"

"OH! H-hang on, I forgot."Paul gets up and runs up the stairs.

John scoots next to me and hands me the controller. "You can play your game now."

I nod and take his game out and put mine in. "You like Halo, John?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's boring."

"When I was in the arcade, I never even thought they have Halo."

"Yeah, like I said, boring."

I roll my eyes and started to play. Starting with the first location: Valhalla.

"What the…?" I don't remember going to sleep. But here I am on the couch, seeing the light shine in the windows. "Paul!" I yell. _Why did I yell? Why am I so stiff right now? What happened? _

I hear huffing and soon Paul is next to me. "What?"

"W-why am I so... flat?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know, I don't remember falling asleep. I woke u-up and I feel so... stiff."

"Can you move?"

"Let me see..." I couldn't move my arm. "What the... FUCK!" My arm stings horribly. "I think my body fell asleep."

"Yeah, I think so."

John comes out of nowhere. He's about to sit down but Paul stops him. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Lesley's body fell asleep."

John starts laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"I knew it!"

"Wait what do you mean?" I'm confused.

"Well, last night you were playing Halo, you started to lean back into the couch and I saw you weren't moving. Your fingers stopped pressing the buttons and you knocked out for some reason. I tried to see what was wrong with you, nothing though. I went to get Paul but apparently he was knocked out cold too... on my bed." He looks at Paul with a mad face. "Anyway, I came back down and tried desperate measures. I pinched you, nothing. I shook you, nothing. I even threw water on you and you still wouldn't do anything! I noticed you weren't breathing either.

I saw Paul's face fume with anger. I'm guessing he's probably thinking what I'm thinking: mouth to mouth.

"I waited a while but you weren't breathing much. I had to do what I had to do..." He began to whisper on my ear. "I kissed you"

"WHAT?"

"You're a dead man, Lennon!" Paul tacked John to the ground. He's strangling him. "Die, Lennon, die!"

John's laughing "Relax, Macca. I just slapped her."

Paul gets off of him and sighs in relief.

"You were breathing again but I didn't want to do anymore damage to you so I left you there and slept in Paul's bed."

"You probably had a small heart attack or something."

Ringo comes around the corner. "What's wrong?" He touches my shoulder.

"OW!"

Ringo flinches back.

"Don't touch her. Her body is asleep."

"Well what are we suppose to do then? Leave her here?"

"Yeah." I tell them.

"But how are you..."

"My foot falls asleep all the time. It only stays like that for awhile but wears off eventually." Paul's still looks worried. "It's going to be okay, Paul, don't worry."

He nods and turns the TV on for me. He's gone, Ringo's gone, and John's gone. I'm alone. I wished I would've said for one of them to stay with me, just for company. But no. All I can do now is watch TV or wait for anyone to see me here and give me company...

It's the afternoon and I could barely feel my senses. I move one finger, I feel it. Instead of doing baby steps I arch my back. I lift myself up and on my feet, I don't walk... I run. Wobbling when I'm running I feel happy that my body's not asleep. After a quick run around the couch I do the real challenge: the stairs. I back up until I feel the front door behind me and still wobbly I run up the steps. At the last one up I collapsed. I get up and go back down. I'm not giving up. I run up again and down. A few minutes in this process, I'm suddenly tired. I stop at the front door and go outside.

"Hello."

I jump and turn to see George. "You scared me, George."

"Sorry Les, but Paul was telling me to check on you to see if your alright."

"I'm standing, aren't I? That means I'm fine...where is he anyway?"

George shrugs and sits on the steps. I sit next to him. He gives me a truffle."I never tried these before."

"There good. I think John and Paul are somewhere not far from here. Take a left down that way, then to the right and there they are."

"Thanks George." I put the truffle in my pocket.

"Be careful, Les. Right about now some horrible incident could be going down by now." A small explosion came out of nowhere.

"I see that."I run towards the smoke and see everything unharmed. "Huh?"

I walk towards the alley, I see John and Paul pointing some black stick towards me but they don't know I'm here because the next thing I knew, I flew to a tree.

**A/N: Sorry for that awkward scene. Hope you like it. I have some news:**

**First, has anyone watch Paul McCartney being honored for MusiCares' Person of the Year? It's awesome! I love how Foo Fighters sang "Jet". Paul also got a star of the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Finally!**

**Second, I feel bad that Whitney Houston died. I'm not a fan but I like some of her songs. The Grammy awards did a great tribute to her.**

**Speaking of the Grammys, it was awesome (except for Nicki Minaj). Foster the People performed with the Beach Boys and Paul's performance is amazing!**

**Review, please?**

**P.S. The Super Bowl is okay. Great that the Giants won but I didn't like the half time show.**


	13. Mysterious

Yep, I'm stuck on a tree… and a cough or two. So here's what happen: I've been blown into a tree by two Beatles playing with black sticks. Kind of funny as it sounds but… okay, I got nothing to say.

The smoke clears and Paul yelled from the ground. "Les, are you okay?"

I cough and said, "Yeah, what the hell were you guys doing?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you get down?"

"Um…" I look down. To tell you the truth, I can't get down. I don't know how to. Heck, I never even climbed a tree! "No."

Paul climbed up and carried me down as we landed safely.

"What were you guys doing?"

"We were playing with sticks." John said while waving the black stick of doom towards me.

I place my hand on my back and stretch. It pops and I feel a lot better. I was covered with black ash and my truffle was missing. I could see their worried faces. I don't yell at them, I laugh instead. George, Ringo, and Brian showed up a little afterward. They see me covered in soot and crowd me. Brian carefully puts an arm on my shoulder, probably thinking I might scream at him again, I don't.

"What happened?" I don't say anything, if he flipped out earlier at them that bad, what kind of thing will he do now?

"Nothing, Brian" I coughed. "I just had an accident." While everyone was checking me out, I wink at John and Paul. They notice and throw the sticks away in the bushes.

"She seems fine", George said.

"You're lucky you didn't explode." Ringo laughs a little.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I dust off the ashes from my clothes.

"What kind of accident would cause you to be covered in ash?" Brian asked.

I patted my hands on my sides thinking what to tell him, and that's when something caught my attention.

In the bushes was a little brown top, it rises up. Only its nose and up was showing, the eyes were green. It looked like the same dude from the mall.

"Lesley, are you listening?"

I dropped my expression into fear not knowing why that man was there...

Looking at me! I raise my hand and point where he was, "Th-there!"

Everyone looks to where I'm pointing. "There's nothing there, Lesley."

"No, there is something!" I went over to the bush and moved some branches out of the way... nothing there. "B-but."

George and Ringo put their hands on my shoulders. "Maybe you need to go inside." Ringo suggested.

"N-no, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something."

"Don't you worry about anything, Les. You'll be fine with me!" George told me. I didn't get a chance to bail out; he just started to push me inside the house.

This is my fault. John and Paul are getting yelled at by now and I can't do anything about it.

"What's wrong, Les? Don't you like the sound of music filling the room?" I completely forgot that George was playing me a song to help me relax.

"It's a pretty awesome guitar solo, George. It's just that I don't want Brian doing that."

"Doing what?" He sits next to me.

"Yelling at the boys… it wasn't their fault they accidently fired at me. I should've gotten out of the way."

"Now there's no need for blaming, they harm hundreds of people all the time, but they always end up happy in the end."

I smile and stand up. "I'm going to hang around the room for awhile." "That's fine." I leave and go to my... I mean... our room.

I look out the window; it's a bit cloudy but still a little sun shines through the sky. I heard a creek behind me.

"Myra we need to talk." It was Brian.

I sigh and turn to him.

"What's wrong?" He sits down on the bed. "Has John, Paul, or any of the lads hurt you in any way?"

"No." I tell him. _Why is he asking me this, they haven't hurt me at all...well except for that little incident. _

"I'm just making sure, cause since you started working here, John and Paul have gotten a little more... a little... more um... themselves lately."

I chuckle.

"It's not funny, Lesley. You could get hurt and I don't want you to."

"Brian..." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I know what you're saying but I'm fine, everything's okay. Nothing weird is happening to John or any of the boys because of me. Their actually sweet on me and they wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Brian leans forward and puts his arms on his legs. I hear him sigh and shake his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... I guess they are actually perking up a bit since you got here. But what was that about the bush?"

"I thought I saw something, that's all there is to it."

He sighs again and stands towards the door, "Paul wants to talk to you."

"Ok." Once Benson leaves, Paul comes in.

Paul's POV

"Hey, Les."

"Hey."

I see her still sitting on my bed. I shut the door and sits next to her.

"Sorry for making you fly to that tree earlier."

"It's fine."

"No."

"Huh?"

It's very mysterious to me that she keeps saying that. She says that she's fine, but it's not. I put my hand on her chin, which made her turn to me. "Ever since you got here or even back there, you say everything's okay when you get tormented or beaten up, but it's not!"

"I can take care of myself." She takes my hand off of her chin and look down.

"You always say that though!"

"I know, but it's true! I can! It's been like that ever since my step-mom came into the picture of me and my dad! She's the reason life is horrible, not only that but those girls they are bad to me too...nobody gives a fuck about me or the way I feel!" She wants to cry, but she doesn't.

"I care."

"I know, but we still need time."

"Why don't we just do it now?"

"Get to know each other?"

I nod.

"All right."

"Alright. You know I live here, I'm 23, I do that painting stuff, I..." I began to realize something. "Wait, you know me. Why would I tell you stuffs if you already know?"

She looks down. "I don't know. Maybe because…"

"You don't want to get your heartbroken?"

"No, it's not that…"

We both heard a thump.

I run up to the window

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think I just saw John at the window."

"Huh?" She looks out the window too, and then John comes out of nowhere and screams at us. Lesley screams terribly and faint.

"Look at what you did!" I yelled at John.

"I didn't think she would've freaked out that much!"

I punched him. I hold Lesley. "Les? Wake up, please!"

"What happened?" I turned around to see George and Ringo. George was asking a question.

"John scared Lesley and she fainted."

"Shut up! You have to admit it was funny."

"Les? Lesley..."

Lesley's POV

The voices fade and I don't hear anything anymore.

The only thing I could hear was a scratchy voice saying. _"I found you! I know where you are. I'm coming for you..." _

The voice turns to laughter and suddenly I see light, but the light was zooming towards me. It's coming closer and closer until I feel ice cold and also possessive. A scary face pops in front of me. My eyes snap open and I hug whoever's in front of me. I found out it was Paul. Also found out I was crying, too.

"It's alright, you're safe."

"Come on, John." Ringo told him. The others left and John slammed the door. They're gone except Paul. I'm crying all over his back, he pulls me back and places me on his chest. He's so warm and soft. I rap my arms around him for no reason at all, as if he's my father... but he's not. I bury my face in his chest but kept crying. He's stroking my hair, trying to comfort me. I feel him put his chin on my head, too. All he said the entire time is that I'm safe in his arms.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's boring. I have to start ISATS tomorrow. Oh wait, it's Tuesday but still. It's my last one. Two more chapters left…**

**Review**


	14. My first kiss!

**A/N: Finally! My ISAT test is over! It was a little hard but I got through. Here's for all you're waiting.**

The next day I was shivering cold even if it was like a hundred degrees in here. Woke up this afternoon and yet, I'm still sleepy.

Paul was sitting at the table eating with John. He shoves John. He puts the sandwich he was eating down and comes up to me.

"A-hem...sorry for you know... scaring you, Les."

All is forgiven. I can't stay mad at him. He's so dang cute! "It's all right. I heard what you said. It was kind of funny." I see Paul rolling his eyes. I walk over to him and scratch his back playfully. I would do it to my dad sometimes when he felt forgotten or stressed.

Paul chuckles and gets out of his chair and grabs my hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You know... the place."

"Oh." He literally yanks me out of the house and into the car.

At the old abandoned building, Paul doesn't pull any of the pictures down. Instead, he shows me a big white blank one.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Draw."

"Draw what?"

"Yer feelings."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"What's this have to do with..."

"Here" He hands me a huge brush, it tingles in my fingers and starts to glow. "

What's it doing?"

"It's sensing your troubles and putting them into the brush."

"What happens when…? WHOA!"

The brush lifts by itself and onto the wall, a color streaks the lines I make, the swirls turn blue and puff into smoke smelling fresh and cold, black darkens the area around it and turns to splattered ink. I close my eyes and let the brush do what it does I could feel it move my hand in all different places, when I opened my eyes... I was done. I gasp when I look at the picture: It was me with a huge hole in my chest puffed in blue smoke, inside it was my father and step-mom but my character was dead. Blood drips the fingers, it's as if I have a broken heart, tears pour from the eyes. In the background, Alyssa, Grace, and Emily all laugh at me, pointing at my dead body, bushes surround the area. I look closer in the bushes splattered ink and see... brown hair and green eyes. I stare at it for awhile and then look over at Alyssa: Same hair, same eyes. No… it can't be!

"Oh my god..."

"What?" Paul comes next to me.

"Oh my god..."

"Les, what's wrong?"

"Th-that... oh shit... oh god!" I look at the picture again, the man's eyebrows turn to a frown. I scream and grab Paul out of the place and into the car.

"Lesley, calm down."

"Th-that man… It was… Oh god! I can't believe it! How did…!" Paul was trying to calm me down but I can't. While trembling, Paul leans on me and... Kisses me.

I was startled at first but soon fell into a trance. I feel my heart beat slowly but then kicked into high gear again. I close my eyes and enjoy what I'm feeling. I forget what I was worried about and only focus on what was going on right now. His lips are so smooth against mine. He leans on me more and deepens the kiss. I want to stop him and tell him I still needed more time, but I don't. I just stay laying there on the seat while Paul's kiss gives me energy. I've wanted this... I've always have been and now I'm getting what I want. I loop my arms around him and kiss him back.

He breaks it suddenly and whispers to me. "I want you."

I giggle and whisper back, "Don't you think we need more time before heading into these things?"

"It's always time with you, you've known me all along and now I know you. I think we just covered up everything about each other." I smile and agree. He kisses me one last time before we drove to another secret place I've never seen before.

Its sunset, I think, and Paul parks the cart at a small hill. He's carrying something that I can't tell. We walked to the top. There's a tree with white roses growing from it**. ****(Never seen a tree growing white roses before? There's one near my home.) **We sit underneath it, watching the sunset fall into the hills in the background. Paul takes out a sketch notebook and pencil.

"Can you draw me?"

I nod. As he gave me the supplies, I started to work. After 15 minutes, I was done and hand him the drawing.

"It's like looking in a mirror. I love it."

I smiled. Then the weather turned cool and I started to shiver.

"Here" He hands me his jacket.

"Paul, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Come closer."

And so I did. By the next hour, we were talking about a lot of things, mostly his life and funny moments.

"…and so," Paul was telling me a funny story how John bought cargo pants and started to collect change until the jar's full so that he could wear the cargo pants and puts all the change in there. A homeless person comes up to and…,"Throws all the change at him! It hurts but he doesn't care 'cos he got all the change. He was jumping up and down, saying 'I won! I won! Call the pit boss!' John said, 'Calm down, smelly. I don't have to. It's under $400'. And that's how October fest started."

I laughed. "You guys have the weirdest adventures, even John." I look up at the sky. "We should better go."

"Wait." he stops me. He runs back to the tree and grabs something and comes next to me again.

"What did you get?"

Paul plants the rose in my hair.

"I love it!" and we walked down the hill while holding hands.

In the car, I was thinking. _I can't believe! Paul kissed me! My first kiss ever! But...why was I so… different earlier? Maybe I misplaced something? Maybe I forgot to do something important? I can't wait to see Benson's face when I get home... home..._

**A/N: Do you love it? Like always, review!**

**March 9 is by birthday (not yet, where I live) :)**


	15. I'll Be There

**A/N: Hey! My birthday went well last Friday. My band teacher played the song "Birthday" by… you know who. Yep, he's the best teacher ever!**

**I'm using Pandora while typing this and the Jackson 5's "I'll Be There" song sets the mood I somewhere in the chapter.**

**Enjoy the finale!**

At home, I go straight upstairs ignoring screaming Brian and John bawling his eyes out for not doing anything wrong. Paul doesn't come up with me; he stays downstairs and tries to straighten things out. I rap myself up in my sleeping bag and don't take a shower tonight. _I can't believe it! My first kiss… and it's by a hot Beatle!_

I go to sleep early and dream the memories happened today. When I was painting, the kiss, when I... saw that man in the bush! I jump out quickly and look out the window. Its dark but I saw something in the open. The man was standing there. Its shadow stretching across the lawn, he takes one step forward and turns to the side. Then when he faces the window again, a huge bold object came crashing through it. A few pieces of glass pierce my cheeks, but they don't hurt as much. I look out the window again, which was pretty stupid because I ended up getting yanked out and falling hardcore against the ground and into a few puddles of water from the hose nobody turned off.

Everyone comes outside. Paul helps me up and I dust off.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Well..." Before I could say anything I was pulled away by... nothing.

I see the tree's pass by as I'm being pulled away. Paul comes running after me but I see him get tackled down by another mysterious nothingness. I start to tug on my shirt seeing maybe that's how the thing is dragging me, it isn't. I tug my pants. It's not that either. I realize it's my hair. Why can't I feel the pain?

Soon I stop and get thrown into a wall. "OW! FU…" I cut my French off before it gets into adult language. I move the bricks out of the way. My back was feeling horrible from the fall and crash. I stand up and pop my back. I don't care if this thing was going to do something horrid to me. I yelled everywhere making sure I get its attention. "Whoever you are, come out! I will kick your bloody arse!" Wow, I'm starting to speak British, but I guess I was spending too much time with the lads. I see black liquid bubble from the ground; it morphed into a man.

He comes up to me and touches my face. "I see you grew as well Lesley"

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

I stare into his eyes. They were green, but inside was a little girl growling and snarling through the pupils. "A-Alyssa?"

"Funny isn't it?"

"What happened to you?"

"Well, you see. When you fell into the letter, I fell in too. I turned into a 21 year old. But sadly, I was transformed into a boy. How you ask? I was holding Brad's pocket knife. Apparently, nobody told that boy how to wash hands. Some of his DNA was on it, which makes me turn into a boy. Same look but just Brad's other possibilities."

"Like what?"

He grabs my throat and pins me against the wall. "Like strength. But you forget one weakness all men have."

"What?" I kick his crotch. Nothing happens.

"You also forget that I'm still a girl remember? I lost my some of my girl stuff but I still have..."

"OKAY! I don't want to hear it!"

"Good, but you know what I want to hear?"

"What?"

"Your suffering." He punches my face, I feel light.

I struggle to get out from his grip but he's too strong. Another blow to my face, a drop of wetness streaked around my lip, it tastes like blood. I bite his fingers and he drops me.

"You little bitch!" He starts stomping his feet around me. I dodge them and grabbed a nearby brick, smashing it in his face and having him wipe off the dust that was on it. Alyssa gets a handful of dirt and tosses it in my face. I quickly rub my eyes and duck when he swings a fist over me.

I could barely see anything; the dirt was covered with some chemical thing or whatever. A punch was delivered to my back horribly. I yell but throw a couple rocks at his face. _Where's Paul when I need him? _I scratch him up a couple times and punched in his face. He kicks my gut and pins me up on the wall. He has a bruised eye and possibly a broken nose, scratches across his eyes and cheeks and a few pebbles in his skin. I don't know what I look like but I'm guessing its bad cause the feeling is terrible.

"Enough of you! I'll just end this." Alyssa brings out a pocket knife. He presses it against my cheek, it's cold and sharp. He laughs and ready's it to slice my throat until a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck. I catch myself before falling headfirst into the ground. I see its Paul who's on his back. Alyssa struggles to through him off, he even tries to cut his arms off but fails. Alyssa backs into a tree and rams Paul on him.

"OW!"

Alexis holds Paul's throat against the tree and aims the knife at his arm. _Slice. _A long red slice was lined down the arm. Paul holds his arm and squats down, Alyssa turns to me, I'm crying.

I run up to Alyssa and grab his arm, kicked his chest, bit his hand and watch as the knife almost slits my throat again. I do a back flip and stand up perfectly. I see Paul tapping Alyssa's shoulder, he turns and a blow was forced in his face, and another, and another. Alyssa stops one punch and head bonks onto Paul. I want to do something but I was frozen. Paul was on the floor. Alyssa punches his face a couple times then puts his foot on Paul's chest. He groans while Alexis traces an "A" on his gut, he didn't slice him yet, but he was teasing him with it. I run on top of Alyssa, again and slice his face. He grunts and throws me to the ground, now I have no more energy. I hear Paul yell my name and watch as he gets up and pulls out a fist. But sadly, Alyssa turns around and stabs Paul's stomach. He twists it a little then pulls it out.

I scream, "Paul, no!" and run over to him.

Alyssa kicks my jaw and I fly back. I see the sky and a little spark of black fly by. I smile and sit up. "Hey Alyssa, you know how I said nobody loves you?"

He turns my way. "You want to take that back?" He smiles devilishly at me, waving the knife around.

I follow it and look at him again. "No, you're an asshole! You used to be a bitch but now this, nobody will love you either way, man or woman. _Adios, __pendeja__!_" A screech was heard from above. The black light turns into a huge spark of blue.

Alyssa backs away, "What the hell?"

I sit all the way up, the once little black bird is now a huge grey and brown hawk with bright yellow eyes and blue legs. It lands with a big thud in front of Alyssa. I had to admit, I had no idea that little bird could do that. It screeches again. Alyssa tries stabbing it, the knife bends and shatters into ash. He looks at his empty hand and runs. Bad mistake, the bird swoops around and lands on him. The bird picks up its leg that is holding Alyssa. It gives one last screech before swallowing the menace of all time. It belches and coughs a couple of pennies and such things.

I look over the bird and see Paul was still lying against the tree. I run to him and start to cry. "Paul?"

He moves a bit, only a little though.

"Its okay, Paul. You're going to be alright. Don't worry, okay?" I couldn't stop crying. I put my hand on his that was over his stomach to where he's bleeding horribly.

"L… Lesley…?"

I look at him but was still bawling my eyes out. "Yes?"

"I know... it was bad of... me to…"

I shushed him."Y-you're safe... I promise."

"I...believe you..."

I lean over and kiss him one last time before his hand dropped and he leaned his head to one side. "Paul?" I shake him. "Paul!" I started to yell at him and cry even harder. I lay on his chest crying. He's warm but no rhythm of beat from his heart was heard.

A couple minutes in this crying position a blinding light was shined everywhere. It's as if the world was complete black and silent, only dead Mordecai, I, and the light were there. The big bird started to shrink into a figure of a human being. It was covered in blue light, it fades and I see a woman with long curly jet black hair and brown eyes and perfect eyebrows. I recognize this being... "Mom?"

"Yes." She says in a shallow but echoing voice. "You were the one who was up in the tree and..."

"Attacked Alyssa and made that soft landing that brought you here."

"I was the one who stood by you the entire time."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Lesley, I am."

"I wish you weren't. You could've stayed with me and dad."

"I know, but accidents happen and apparently I was a victim to it. But Lesley, I know you hate your step-mom but you're going to learn to face facts that your father's in love and I can't do anything about it."

"I guess so..." A tear falls gently on my face.

"I see your friend's dead."

I look at Paul's dead form. I nod and touch his hand.

My mom walks over to him and touches the wound. She starts to whisper something and soon I feel Paul's hand twitch. His chest starts moving up and down. I smile and start crying again. My mom walks back and starts fading away.

"_Te quiero, mamá_."

"_Y __yo__tambien__."_ She disappears and Paul looks at me.

"I told you you're going to be okay."

"And I said I believed you."

I hug him and start crying with happiness.

_A month later…_

I stand outside the house, with my stuff all ready and packed away. Everyone's standing in line, I go up to John. We both hug and he brought a beautiful smile on his face. Brian brings out his hand for a shake, but I hug him instead. I release him and see a blank expression on his face. I walk over to George and hug him. He hugs back but almost at death. Then I give Ringo the yellow ring. He smiles and pats my shoulder.

"You be good now." Ringo tells me.

I nod and look at Paul, standing high and healthy. I pull out the necklace and give him the red side. He puts it on and I put mine on too. I hug him but not too tight, I didn't want his stitches coming loose. "I hope we can see each other again."

"Me, too."

"Besides, I still have the envelope."

He chuckles and I back up into the middle of the field.

"Bye guys! See you soon!"

They wave at me and I look up, a black swirling vortex opens and I get sucked in. I say Paul blowing a kiss one last time before the hole closes up. I barely opening my eyes to see I'm on the couch at my house with the envelope in my hand.

I look at the envelope, "_To pen-pal." _I smile and set it down. I twirl the necklace around and I heard a tap in the window. I look over and see the little black bird sitting on the branch.

I smile and say, "Hi mom."

The End!

**A/N: I cried while writing this and I hope some if you guys did too. Review.**

**I'm writing a sequel either today or somewhere this week. If you like this story, then you will enjoy the sequel…**

**Review! :)**


End file.
